Claws and Teeth
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Elisa learned she was a Skinwalker when she was a child and received the spirit of the wolf. Now, over twenty years later, the wolf spirit is causing her some trouble. COMPLETE.
1. The Dream

**I don't own Gargoyles, only the medicine man and the wolf spirit are mine.**

Chapter One\- The Dream

The pounding of the Hopi drums echoed throughout the cave as Elisa Maza stood in the center with Hopi people seated on ridges along the wall, some pounding on drums, but all chanting. Her parents and her baby brother, Derek, stood just outside the entrance.

The medicine man stepped forward and shook his medicine rattle over her head. He nodded and the chanting and drumming abruptly ceased. The medicine man raised his arms and declared, "Elisa Maza, the spirits have revealed to me that you are a special child. It is tradition that the special child be made aware of this at the age of seven. That time is now."

"Special how?" the young Elisa asked.

"There are a select few among our people who are called Skinwalkers, what the white man call shapeshifters or werebeasts. Each Skinwalker is unique, that is no two have the same animal form."

"I-I don't want to be an animal," Elisa said, voice trembling.

"The Skinwalkers are those who can change from human to animal and back again at will," the medicine man said soothingly which calmed the child. "The only catch is one must assume their animal form once a month, the day and the time of it does not matter. Your father knew one of his children might become a Skinwalker, even though he did not.

"I will now begin the chant to bring your spirit animal to you. You will assume your new form once your spirit and the animal's spirit have joined together. As tradition dictates, you must stay in animal form for one day or night before changing back to insure joining. This first time will be now until dawn tomorrow."

"What!" Elisa exclaimed, looking out at the mid-afternoon outside the cave. She couldn't be human again until tomorrow morning?

"That is our way. Every Skinwalker's animal is well-suited to them as the spirits know all." The medicine man began to chant and as he did so, the people on the ridges began to change. She saw an eagle, a lynx, a horse, and a buffalo to name a few. She also saw that the medicine man was right: No two people had the same animal.

A dark gray cloud swirled above her and for some reason, she began to tremble with excitement. The chanting grew louder and the animals added their sounds to the proceedings. A hole opened in the center of the cloud and a light gray mist fell from the opening and onto her, seeping into every pore of her body. She closed her eyes as she felt something ancient and primal join with her soul before she began to assume the form of her new animal spirit.

Everything was bigger when she opened her eyes. The medicine man looked down at her with a gentle smile and the animals were people again and seemed to be looking at her with reverence. She tilted her head back and a high-pitched howl came out.

"The spirits have decided: Elisa Maza has the spirit of the wolf."

Elisa heard footsteps and turned around to see her father approach her with a look of surprise and awe. He crouched down and reached out a hand toward her. She felt alarm and reacted by backing up and then poised as if to attack, a growl reverberating in her throat.

Peter stood and backed away from the wolf cub his daughter had become. He looked at the medicine man. "What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?" he demanded.

"Patience, Peter. She has a fierce nature for a child and the wolf is reacting to you and her nature with its own fierce nature. She will calm down once their natures fully join." They looked at her in silence for a moment. "Her wolf form will be beautiful and graceful when she reaches adulthood," he predicted.

Elisa's vicious reaction subsided and she padded over to Peter, pawing at his pants and whining. He sighed softly as he leaned down and scooped up the gray cub. "Let's go back to the hotel, Elisa," he said softly. As he headed to the entrance, Elisa gave another howl.

Sunlight poured through the windows of Elisa's New York apartment as she suddenly awoke and sat up quickly. She gasped for breath as she looked around as quickly as she had sat up before sighing in relief and falling back against her pillow. "It was just a dream," she said. "A dream about the past."

It had been over twenty years since the ritual that joined her with a wolf's spirit. The first several months had been rough as she had to be reminded of her once a month change as well as the instincts of a wolf cub. Those instincts settled down and the reminders tapered off as she remembered to shift. The instincts ended up resurfacing as she entered her teens.

It's hard enough being a teenager, but it's really hard when you're a teenager with a wolf's spirit. There were days when she would come home so angry that she unconsciously shifted to a wolf and proceeded to express her anger in growls and snarls. It was times like this that scared her family, though she never attacked them. When she hit eighteen, she learned to control her temper so she only changed that one time of the month. She found that she preferred to change at night since she could sleep through that period.

She had to admit, ever since she met the gargoyles, the adventures they've shared seemed to excite the wolf and she fought the urge to change and charge into battle. She even felt that excitement with dangerous assignments like armed burglary, hostage situations, and stand-offs. It seemed her career only excited the wolf and made her work harder to control it.

 _Of course, the wolf and I are the same being, so technically,_ _ **I'm**_ _the one getting excited and I need to calm down. Hmm, perhaps I need to change tomorrow night since it's my night off and I'm due for my once a month change anyway._ Elisa rolled out of bed to get ready for work.


	2. Restlessness

Chapter Two\- Restlessness

Elisa felt restless even though she looked calm as she drove her car on patrol with her partner, Matt, next to her. It had been a few weeks since the gargoyles saved the train that convinced the city that the gargoyles weren't evil or monsters. The Task Force had disbanded and renegade Quarrymen were being rounded up by any members of the police force. There didn't seem to be any Quarrymen actively roaming about what with Castaway in jail.

"Elisa, you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're…drumming your fingers on the steering wheel and that seems unlike you."

"I'm just…restless tonight."

"Yeah, I had nights like that when I was on the Task Force. It sure is good to be back to a normal routine."

"Yeah. It is great having you back with me. It got lonely sometimes."

"Really? Even with the communicators between you and the clan?"

"Well, sometimes either I forgot mine or the one I want to talk to forgot his or hers."

"Ah. Okay, got it."

The rest of the night passed without any major incidents and Elisa was relieved to return home. She had been concerned that a major incident would have brought on an urge to change and possibly cause a panic.

 _I usually have better control than this. What is wrong with me? Hopefully, my change tomorrow will curb it._

She stood in front of her bedroom mirror, ready to change. She felt envy; an emotion she felt almost every time she changed…pretty much since she met the clan. The envy she felt was toward those whose spirit animal was one that could fly. _It would have been nice if my animal was, say, an owl. I could have shown it to Goliath once I explained everything to him. The two of us could have enjoyed time in the sky, but then again I do like being in his arms. Besides, I also like my wolf form._

She focused on the wolf spirit and saw herself change almost instantly into the wolf. Her now golden eyes admired herself. The medicine man had been right: She was beautiful and graceful, not to mention elegant. She was lean with long limbs that had a muscular look, but not overly so. Her tail was long and bushy, her muzzle long and delicate, and her ears were long and pointed. Her gray fur was sleek and looked as if it had been recently brushed.

She shook herself out and came to the realization that she didn't feel tired yet. Instead, she felt restless just like last night. She had to get rid of this energy and pacing her apartment wouldn't do it nor would running up and down the hall. However, she did have access to the roof. _Perfect_ , she thought. She padded out of her room and to the skylight. She used her claws to unlock it and used her claws and paws to slide it open before leaping out and onto the rooftop.

The night air ruffled her fur and she lifted her nose to take in the smells while her ears took in the sounds of the city below. She had never stepped outside when she changed and took the opportunity to feel, smell, and hear the city. Once she had done that, she started to walk quickly around the roof's perimeter, building up speed with each circuit until she was flat-out sprinting around the roof. She wanted to howl with joy, but was mindful of open windows and contented herself with a satisfied growl. She felt herself wearing out and headed back to her apartment, closing and locking the window the same way she had gotten out, walked into her room, closed the door, jumped into bed, curled up, and was fast asleep in no time. She was unaware that her movements had been watched: Goliath.

He had been planning to visit Elisa on her off night, but before he could land, a gray wolf had leaped onto the roof…from Elisa's window! He watched it run around the roof for a time before re-entering Elisa's home, lock up, and move out of sight.

 _Why does Elisa have a wolf for a pet and a well-trained one at that? She claimed fur made her sneeze which is why she doesn't have a dog or a cat. What is odd is that I've visited her before and I have never seen this wolf. Should I ask? No, I will not. This wolf does not seem dangerous, but if it is, especially toward Elisa, I will not hesitate to attack it._

Elisa woke up the next morning and shifted back to human before sighing softly. She felt better than she did the other night. That was just what she needed to get rid of her excess energy. _I should do that more often and I think I will. I usually change once a month, but suppose I need to do it more than once? I certainly did when I was a teenager. Yes, I could do that. I could drive to Central Park, pick a secluded spot, shift, and run around. Since I'll have shifted earlier, I can change back and drive home after running. Sounds like a plan._ Elisa got up and went to take a shower.


	3. The Plan

Chapter Three\- The Plan

Elisa worked the rest of the week, but a week after her change of the month, she was feeling restless again. So when her shift was over, she drove to the park, found the perfect spot, and went on her run. Since it was early, she didn't encounter any humans and was able to run, change back, and drive home. She would have preferred to run at night since wolves are usually nocturnal animals, but she was willing to run in daytime whenever she felt restless.

Thus began a weekly routine for Elisa. She set out on her run, early daytime or nighttime, and always in secluded spots though never the same one twice in a row. She would run around on the roof around the middle of the month. She wasn't concerned about being spotted in the park since she could change and be in a different area of the part before any police officers arrived, looking into a report of a wild animal. _Of course, there hasn't been any reports since no one's spotted me. It's comforting to know that I can't be caught since I can change. I can't believe it's been a month since I started to run on a weekly basis and I haven't felt better. Of course, I'm still working and seeing the clan; running hasn't changed that._

Elisa filed for some vacation time, but choosing to stay home for that time. She didn't have anywhere she wanted to visit, though she could have gone to Arizona and talk to some Skinwalkers and some medicine men to understand her constant need to run. But, she chose not to; everything was under control.

Her first night of vacation, Sunday, she drove to the park, and parked near one of her favorite spots: A large stretch of woods with a water stream situated at the edge. The perfect place to run and get a drink. She got out, glanced around briefly, and headed into the trees where she changed and began to run. She had noticed that since she started running weekly, her athletic performance on the force had improved. Other officers would comment on her speed and she said she ran regularly, which was true.

She ran until she felt thirsty and emerged from the woods, her eyes on the water. She started lapping up water, enjoying the cool liquid entering her mouth and going down her throat. She lifted her head as a breeze sprang up behind her. She took a deep breath and a scent she hadn't smelled before caught her attention. _I wonder what that is,_ she thought. She turned around to face the wind and started sniffing. The new scent was coming from the woods. She kept her nose in the air, tracking it and the scent grew stronger as she got close to a tree in a small clearing. She stopped near a tree and her nose told her that the source was up in the branches. She growled to let it know that she had found it, backing up as she did so.

A large winged figure dropped from the tree, landing in front of the trunk. Its eyes glowed and it was growling at her, clearly feeling threatened by her. She stopped growling and backed up more as she recognized the figure: It was Goliath!

 _Time to go,_ she thought. She turned in the direction of her car and had only taken a few steps, when she heard Goliath say, "Wait." She paused, glanced over her shoulder, and thought she saw a look of recognition in his eyes. _How does he know it's me? My wolf form looks like a normal wolf. Only my intelligence makes it clear that I'm not an ordinary wolf. Looks like it's time to tell the truth._

Goliath growled at the wolf who had sniffed him out. The wolf stopped growling and backed up. His eyes stopped glowing and he also ceased growling. The wolf was familiar; the long limbs, the long snout…yes, there was no doubt. This was Elisa's wolf! _Does she know that he got loose? Or is it a she? Either way, I should return it to Elisa and maybe I'll get some answers._

The wolf had turned and was starting to leave. "Wait," he called, hoping it would stop. His hope was answered when the wolf stopped and looked at him over its shoulder. Before he could decide how to proceed, the wolf turned around and an eye blink later, Elisa was standing where the wolf had been!

"Hey, Big Guy," she said softly.

He gave her a bewildered look. "Elisa? You're the wolf?"

She nodded. "I can explain. You know I'm half Native American. Among the tribe, a select few people are called Skinwalkers. Their spirits have joined with the spirit of an animal and they can become that animal at will. The thing is that they must change once a month, day or night. I was seven when it was discovered that I'm a Skinwalker and I received the spirit of the wolf."

"So, you're not a werewolf?"

"Not in the traditional sense. I sometimes have the instincts of a wolf, but I'm in complete control. So, how did you recognize me? I thought I looked like a normal wolf."

"I didn't know it was you. I saw you run around on the roof one night. I….thought you were a new pet."

Elisa laughed. "I know New York has people with unusual pets, but wolves aren't one of them. My wolf spirit is why I don't have a pet. A dog would act either aggressive or submissive in a big way and a cat would hate me. Anyway, I've been getting restless every week and running is the only thing that helps."

"Has this been happening recently?"

She nodded. "Since you saw me last month."

"Is the wolf you getting stronger? Can it be removed?"

"It can't be removed. It's part of me. When one receives a spirit, it is a perfect match. I was meant to receive the wolf. I probably just have to connect with it more than I have been, which I think has been lacking."

Goliath saw that Elisa looked tired. "Elisa, perhaps you should home and get some rest. We can talk another night."

Elisa nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She gave Goliath a hug. "Good night, Goliath and thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Elisa released him and he watched her walk off to her car. He was still absorbing what Elisa had told him. She wasn't a werewolf, but she was a shapeshifter, nonetheless. Why hadn't she told them at least a year after first meeting them? Did she fear rejection or that they wouldn't understand?

 _She knows I will tell the others. I cannot keep this from the clan._ He climbed up a tree and headed for the castle, spying Elisa's car below, passing in the opposite direction.

Elisa slept a good long while and woke up feeling better than she had in a while. She wondered if it was the sleep or that she told Goliath the truth. She had no doubt that he told the clan and that was all right; it's not as if she told him not to tell.

 _I should tell Matt and let Derek know that he can tell Maggie and Claw. The latter I can do after a shower and breakfast._ She rolled out of bed to start her day. About thirty minutes later, she was driving to a secluded spot where a secret entrance to the Labyrinth was located. She climbed down and followed the familiar path to where the Mutates lived along with some homeless people.

As soon as she entered the area, she heard her brother call her name across the way. He strode toward her, pleased to see her, but then he came to a sudden halt. He looked at her for a moment before his eyes glowed and his teeth were bared.

"Derek?" she asked, confused. Her brother never reacted like this before. _Am I more connected to my wolf than I used to be? If so, then it's no wonder he's acting like this._ "Derek, calm down! It's me," she said firmly.

The panther's eyes returned to normal and his teeth disappeared as his mouth parted in shock and confusion. "Oh, Elisa, I'm sorry," he said softly once he was closer. "Your wolf seems more noticeable than before. I am part cat, after all."

"Yeah, it's probably because I've been changing once a week instead of once a month. I've been feeling restless lately and been running to work it off."

"And you came here to tell me?"

"No. I showed and told Goliath last night and this morning I decided that I should tell Matt, Claw, and Maggie or at least you could tell Maggie and Claw."

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell them. So, any idea why you've been restless?"

"It could be because I'm not as connected to the wolf as I used to be. Maybe I'll call Beth and see if she can talk to the tribal elders."

"Good idea. I suggest you call her right away."

"I will. See you later."


	4. Spirit Talk

Chapter Four\- Spirit Talk

She made the call as soon as she got home. Beth was concerned when Elisa described how she was feeling and agreed to consult the Elders. "It is possible that you received the wrong spirit," Beth said. "I mean, no one's perfect."

"Yeah, it could be. Let me know what they say."

"I will. Bye, Elisa. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth. Bye." Elisa hung up before sinking onto her couch and turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels before stopping on a news channel. She took in the images and a few words but she had other matters on her mind. _If I did get the wrong spirit, why would problems surface now and what kind of problems would they be?_

Beth didn't call during the rest of Elisa's vacation, but she wasn't concerned. Beth had classes after all and they were more important than Elisa's questions. _She'll get back to me when she's got time. In the meantime, I still have to tell Matt. I go back on duty tomorrow night, but right now I need to run._

Elisa opened her window before changing and leaping out onto the roof. This was her all night change for the month and true to her plan, she would run around the roof. As she did her laps, her ears picked up what she recognized as wings passing overheard. It was her friends doing their patrols and naturally her neighborhood would be high on the list of places to check. It wasn't that she lived in a high crime area, it was simply because she lived there. _They know I can take care of myself, but it's nice to know that they care about me._

 _ **Are you sure?**_

 _Huh? Who's that?_

 _ **It's me, Elisa. Your wolf spirit.**_

 _It is? I didn't know we could talk to each other._

 _ **It's a recent development, brought about by your weekly runs.**_

 _You asked if I was sure. Sure about what?_

 _ **That your friends care about you.**_

 _Of course they do._

 _ **Of course- before learning of me, or rather us.**_

 _You're suggesting that they're checking on me because they think I could pose a threat?_

 _ **Yes, I suppose I am.**_

 _That's ridiculous. I…I mean, we are not any kind of threat. Now, I'm getting tired and am going to bed._

 _ **As you wish. Good night.**_

 _Good night._ Elisa entered her apartment and closed and locked the window before curling up in bed and falling asleep. She was unaware that the spirit wasn't sleeping; it was seething with annoyance.

She failed to convince Elisa that the gargoyles see her as a threat. She knew the gargoyles weren't a threat just as Elisa did, but she had thought that if her paranoia rubbed off on Elisa, then their two spirits would become even closer. If they did, then the wolf could influence Elisa to see everyone as a threat and turn to the wolf for help to defend against the threats, but that plan seems to have failed.

 _I want to be the one in control, not Elisa. She has controlled me long enough. It is time for the wolf spirit to take over and I'll do that by becoming a werewolf- an evil one._ She chuckled to herself as she too fell asleep.

Matt looked at his partner with surprise. "So, you're a shapeshifter in a way."

Elisa nodded. "In that I can change when I want, yes, but I can only change into a wolf."

"Yeah? Sounds cool. I like wolves."

"Oh, do you?" she said teasingly.

"Sure. They're strong, graceful, and protective of their pack and loved ones."

Elisa grinned. "That's me all over. That's why the wolf and I are well-suited."

 _That's what she thinks,_ the wolf snarled to herself. _I am slowly taking control of the shifting trigger and once I have full control of it, I will trigger the change and have full control of the wolf body. I'll go on a rampage and maim and kill as I please. I'll eventually find a way to knock out Elisa so that I can have control of her human body as well._

 **Okay, just to warn you, things are going to start getting brutal. This is why the story has a MA rating.**


	5. Killer Wolf

**I had a reviewer ask if there's a pairing and I suppose so. Naturally, it's Goliath and Elisa. It's just that the story focuses on Elisa and that's why I didn't list a pairing in the summary.**

Chapter Five\- Killer Wolf

The shift soon ended and Elisa staggered into her room, tired. It had been equally busy and slow, so her tiredness resulted from being busy and boredom combined. She changed her clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was still asleep as her body shifted to wolf.

The spirit opened her golden eyes and growled softly in satisfaction. She succeeded in controlling the shifting trigger…and so soon. This was a good start. While Elisa slept, she would trigger the change and have some fun for a few hours before returning so that Elisa wouldn't suspect a thing.

She sat up, stretched, left through the skylight, and jumped down to the street via the fire escapes. She landed in the alley and looked up before nodding. She'll be able to get back up easily. _Time for some fun._ She sniffed the air to find someone to injure or maybe kill. Her instinct then told her to kill and decided to indulge her instinct.

She trotted through the alleys until she came across the perfect situation: A crowd of humans waiting at a crosswalk and further down the sidewalk was a dead-end road. There was a wall blocking the road, but a wolf could easily jump it, therefore making it the perfect escape route.

She licked her chops as she crouched down, prepared to sprint. She didn't care who she attacked, she just wanted to kill. She tensed for a moment and then charged out of the alley, cut around the corner, propelled herself toward the crowd, some people screaming at the sight of a charging wolf. Some people parted before her and her eyes locked onto a target: a dapper businessman who was frozen in shock and fear.

She leaped forward and plowed into the man, knocking him back. She bared her teeth and claws before she slashed at his flesh, savoring the screams he emitted. She ran her claws across his arms, chest, and face before biting into his throat and ripping it off, his screams truncated once his throat was torn off.

She heard screams and looked up to see people in front of her with expressions of fear. She snarled at them, certain that there was blood on her teeth and muzzle. The people, six total, took off down the sidewalk screaming. The entire scene had seized the attentions of every pedestrian, driver, and apartment dweller, but she didn't care. She followed the people running and saw three run into the dead-end! She inwardly laughed: Those three would die.

She slowly slunk into the dead end and saw the people clustered by the wall. Her bared claws clicked against the asphalt as she approached, her teeth exposed in a snarl. She continued to move slowly, savoring the excitement of preparing to kill. She moved to one side to entice at least one of them to try to escape and it worked: A girl tried to escape through the gap, but the wolf swiftly cut off her route and head butted her back to her trapped companions. The force of the head butt sent her crashing into the others and all three landed on the ground. That was when the killing began. The screams were loud and sent the wolf into an ecstasy frenzy. She howled after the last person died and leaped over the wall just as she heard police sirens.

She returned to Elisa's apartment, cleaned her face and paws, returned to bed, adjusted her position to how it was when she took control, and shifted to human before she joined Elisa in restful sleep.

Elisa awoke hours later to the sound of her phone ringing. She staggered over to it and picked it up, stifling a yawn. "Hello?"

"Hi, sis," came Beth's voice, a grim tone accompanying it.

"Beth?" Elisa said slowly, catching the tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's your wolf spirit. The Elders said that you are very special. There was a hidden spirit in you that is ready to come out, but you must come to the cave where the ritual first took place. Once there, the wolf spirit will be removed so that the other one can come out."

"Why do you sound so worried?"

"The Elders said that the wolf may soon become violent and evil if it hasn't already. It could trigger the change whenever it wants and go on a killing spree. If it's not removed, it may end up taking control of your human form too."

Elisa swallowed hard. "Beth, please call Xanatos and tell him I'll need a lift to Arizona after work tonight."

"Okay. Bye." Beth hung up before picking up the phone again and calling Xanatos. _I'll need to tell him the entire situation because he will ask why I'm asking this favor of him._

Elisa set about getting ready for work. She briefly checked on the spirit and found her fast asleep. _Good. Hopefully, she'll stay asleep tonight._ She stepped into the shower, got dressed, and was soon out the door to work. She was soon in the station, checking on what the day shift had encountered. The biggest news was the deaths of four people by what eyewitnesses said was a wolf. The moment Elisa heard that, she paled. _Oh, no. It's already happened. My wolf spirit has become violent and has gone on a killing spree. I really hope she's deep asleep and won't wake until she's being removed._

Elisa was unaware that the wolf had woken up as Elisa clocked in. She watched Elisa move through the station looking for Matt and learning about the attacks. She took a moment to enjoy Elisa's horror before re-living her killing this morning. It had been thrilling to charge into a crowd and take down random people in a frenzy. She wondered if she would have another opportunity tonight. She settled down to wait for the perfect time. The shift patrol was so dull to the wolf, she almost went to sleep. It was the sound of the car's removable siren that snapped her out of her drowsiness. What was going on? She watched as the car came to a stop outside a bank. She listened as she learned that there were two robbers inside along with three hostages and three tellers.

 _Eight targets? Oh, yes. I hope Elisa moves to a secluded spot so I can trigger the change. I don't want to change in front of these humans in case they start shooting at me._ She waited anxiously and she was rewarded when the head negotiator told Elisa to enter the back of the bank in order to ambush the robbers. The wolf waited until Elisa was inside before triggering the change. She felt Elisa fighting back against her before knocking her out and padding toward the front, fully changed. She came across the tellers first and killed them amidst the screams from them. She quickly leaped over the counter and ripped through the hostages before turning on the robbers.

The two men ran out the front doors, deciding they rather deal with the police than the wolf. They ran outside to the police with their guns drawn and ordering them to get down. Before they could do so, they were forced down by the wolf who clawed them furiously and eventually killing them by breaking their spines in three pieces. She howled in triumph before leaping off the steps and leaving the scene of violence behind her.

The sound of an overhead helicopter was heard and a spotlight shined down from above. She snarled at being highlighted; she'd rather work in the shadows when possible. She heard wings and before she knew it, she was grabbed with one arm and a hand was wrapped around her muzzle. She growled and struggled against her captor, but it was no good as she was carried to the helicopter. She felt a prick that caused her to yelp before falling asleep.


	6. Spirit Replacement

**Okay, this is where Elisa hijacked my pencil and my keyboard. This chapter and the short epilogue chapter I will post later completely changed my intentions and I have rectified that by writing Black Moon which will be posted at a much later date.**

Chapter Six\- Spirit Replacement

Goliath sighed as the gray wolf fell asleep due to a tranquilizer. He lifted up his communicator. "Matt? This is Goliath."

"Hey, Goliath. What is it?"

"We are taking Elisa to Arizona. Her wolf spirit is out of control and needs to be removed. Please take her car to the police station."

"Okay, but later. We've got a messy murder scene here."

"Understood." He clicked off and stared sadly at the unconscious wolf. _Just last week, she said she was meant to be a wolf and that it couldn't be removed. Now, we're told she wasn't supposed to be a wolf and it needs to be removed. The wolf has turned violent and that won't be tolerated._

Elisa groaned and groggily opened her eyes to see Xanatos looking down at her and so was a stone Goliath. "Ah, detective," he said.

She slowly sat up, cradling her head as she said, "How bad is it? The bank holdup?"

"It's a murder scene, actually. The story says a wild animal got inside and ripped through the people inside before going after the robbers who fled outside and killing them. They lost track of it."

Elisa groaned again. "I couldn't stop her. I tried to fight back against the change, but I didn't know how vicious she was. She knocked me out and I just now came around."

"Yes. You changed back to human after sunrise. Detective, it's important to keep the wolf restrained so that its removal is easier. Your sister told me this when she called."

Elisa nodded. "I'll focus on that right now. Let me know when we get to Arizona so I can point out the cave."

"Agreed." Xanatos watched as Elisa sat cross-legged and closed her eyes. Elisa found the wolf awake and angry. She, too, was angry and glared at the spirit. _I thought you were a gentle spirit. What happened?_

 _ **I was never gentle. I let you think I was, but I had always intended to take control. If you hadn't called Beth, I would have eventually controlled both wolf and human forms and your spirit would have eventually ceased to exist.**_

 _So, you're an evil spirit? An actual werewolf?_

 _ **I suppose so, yes.**_

 _Well, I won't let you control me again. In several hours, I'll be back in the cave and you'll be sent back to the Spirit World._

 _ **I guess so. Too bad, really. It was nice while it lasted.**_ The wolf curled up and was asleep- or at least it seemed so to Elisa.

Stone cracked and shattered as Goliath awoke with a roar. He looked around to see Elisa, human, standing behind Xanatos who was in the pilot's seat. She was pointing out the windshield and the helicopter descended. He saw a cave with light dancing on the walls within. The helicopter powered down. Elisa hopped off and once on the ground, she fell to her knees and her body began to tremble.

 _ **No!**_ the wolf snarled. _**I will not go back! I won't give up this body! I'll knock you out and convince the medicine man that I'm you and your spirit will be the one sent to Spirit World. Of course, I'll probably have to kill that gargoyle as he'll probably see through me almost immediately.**_

 _No! I won't let you kill him! You_ _are_ _going back!_ Elisa sent a powerful mental blast that knocked the wolf off her paws and sent her unconscious.

She opened her eyes to see Goliath crouched in front of her, concerned. "Elisa?"

"I'm okay. I knocked her out, but I need to hurry to get rid of her before she comes to. You and Xanatos can't come in, though."

Goliath stood as did Elisa and he nodded. "We'll wait here."

Elisa smiled. "Thanks. I'll most likely come out in my new spirit form." She faced the cave and raced inside.

A large fire pit stood near the back of the cave where the medicine man from before stood behind it. He looked sadly at Elisa as she stood on the fire's other side. "I am sorry for the mistake I made years ago. The wolf was a devious, deceptive spirit. It convinced the Spirits that you and it were meant to be and the Spirits in turn told me."

"You're forgiven. I've knocked her out, but I don't know for how much longer, so please hurry."

He nodded, pulled some powder out of a pouch around his neck, and sprinkled it over the fire. The dark gray cloud from before appeared above her, but with a hole. The medicine man began to chant and the cloud began to spin.

A light gray mist rose off her skin and she felt the wolf awake and fighting to stay. She felt her wolf ears appearing as the spirit fought to change her and she pushed back against the spirit and the ears disappeared. The mist rose up into the cloud and Elisa heard the wolf howl in fear and anger before leaving her mind and body. It was sucked into the hole in the cloud and then the cloud dissipated.

"And now, Elisa Maza, your hidden spirit can now come forth. This spirit didn't have a definite form until about two or three years ago. It, however, could not come out while the wolf resided in you, but now it can. You will take this form right away and must change only at night."

"Why?"

The man smiled. "You'll see." He chanted again and she felt a warmth blossom in her chest. There was a bright white flash that made her close her eyes and she felt her body taking on her spirit form.

"Behold your true spirit form," the medicine man declared.

Elisa opened her eyes to see that she was standing on two legs and seemed a little taller than before. She tapped into the spirit and found intelligence and a desire to protect the innocent: A perfect fit for her police career. But, what did she become? She looked down and gaped at her hands. They were caramel-colored and had four clawed fingers! She looked at her feet and saw they were three-toed! She looked back to see a pair of wings and a tail.

"My spirit is a gargoyle?" she asked, amazed.

"When you were a child, I should have just explained what the Skinwalkers were and that you wouldn't have a spirit form until later. That's what would have happened if the wolf hadn't deceived the Spirits."

Elisa nodded. "I understand and I intend to make up for what the wolf has done." _And I'll do that by patrolling with the clan on my once a month change at the very least,_ she added silently.

"Farewell, Elisa Maza," the medicine man said as Elisa left.

Goliath shifted on his feet, worried. Would Elisa's new spirit be better than the wolf? Or would it be more dangerous? He shook his head. _No. Xanatos had said that Beth said Elisa had a hidden spirit within that was ready to come out now. Her hidden spirit is surely a better fit._ He heard footsteps approach as well as a shadowy figure: A figure with wings! The figure drew closer and he saw a gargoyle Elisa! She looked just like that night with Tatiana's Mirror.

"Oh, Elisa," he said softly once she was closer. "Your spirit form is perfect."

Elisa smiled almost shyly. "I know. Now I know why the medicine man said my once a month change must only be at night or anytime I change for that matter."

Xanatos cleared his throat. "If our business is concluded, shall we return home?"

"Yeah. I'll have some explaining to do for missing tonight's shift."

"Actually, your partner took care of it, Detective."

"Oh, good." The trio climbed in and the helicopter took off. Elisa watched the cave get smaller and felt good that her spirit form was the correct one at last. She had a gargoyle spirit that would protect and serve the city just as she does.


	7. Epilogue

Chapter Seven\- Epilogue

Elisa stayed awake all night so that when dawn came, she changed back to human. Xanatos dropped her off by her apartment window, but she had to go down and enter through the front door. Once inside, she went to bed and was asleep almost instantly.

Goliath roared and stretched before seeing that he was back home. He looked down to see the clan's concerned faces and he pointed to the courtyard, indicating that they would talk there. Everyone gathered there and Angela asked, "What happened, Father? We were concerned when we didn't see you last night."

"Elisa's spirit animal was all wrong for her. Night before last, it took control of her and killed innocent humans. I grabbed her and used a tranquilizer to knock her out as Xanatos flew to Arizona. When I awoke last night, Elisa was awake and human and Xanatos was landing. The wolf spirit is gone and Elisa's hidden spirit turns out to be a gargoyle."

The clan exchanged awed looks and then Brooklyn said softly, "Wow. That's so cool."

"Thanks, Brooklyn," came Elisa's voice in the direction of the nearby turret. The clan turned to see Elisa in her gargoyle form. She hopped down and the clan surrounded her, expressing their relief that she was okay and how amazing it was that her true spirit was a gargoyle.

"There's no problems so far, lass?" Hudson asked.

"None. I had trepidation about gliding here tonight, but my spirit comforted me and coached me into going for it."

Goliath knew as did the clan, minus Angela, that Elisa hadn't been comfortable with gliding the first and only time she was a gargoyle- until Goliath needed to be saved when he had turned human in mid-air. Now that she had a gargoyle spirit inside her, she was finally able to spread her wings and not fear that she would fall. He strode forward, grabbed Elisa's hands, and pulled her back to the turret's edge. He released her hands, launched himself into the air, and turned to face Elisa, gesturing for her to join him.

She hesitated as she stood on the turret's edge. She had said the spirit encouraged her to make the leap into open air and how to glide up to the castle, but she still wasn't completely comfortable with it.

 _ **You'll be fine, Elisa. You need to get over this fear of falling,**_ the spirit said soothingly. _**You have wings now, you won't hit the ground. You have me to guide you and Goliath will be there to catch you as well.**_

 _You're right. You and Goliath are here to help._ Elisa spread her wings and leaped into the air to join Goliath in the long glide that she so often dreamed about.

The End


End file.
